Return of the Eds/Transcript
Opening (Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: Ed Edd n Eddy”) Shaggy (voice): '''Today, Scooby and the gang meets Ed Edd n Eddy. Arrive to San Diego (In San Diego, the Mystery Machine goes smooth in tge road) '''Fred: He we are. San Diego. Shaggy: This is great. Meeting the Eds again (The Eds appeared and sees the Mystery Inc) Scooby: '''Ed Edd n Eddy! '''Daphne: '''What are you guys doing here? '''Eddy: '''Hi you guys, we're here in San Diego for a vacation. '''Edd: '''Yeah, it's been six months since Lorcan Darcy died from that death portal. He not only fought to save the world, but took every memory of the unknown codes with him to his grave. '''Eddy: '''What we didn't know, the memories of the codes are temporary, Double D found the codes with his DNA and able to find out. Now we're her in San Diego to find out what's going on. '''Ed: San Diego for Ed! Explaining about Lorcan's Legacy (The Mystery Inc and The Eds are having dinner) Fred: '''Tell us more about this Lorcan's Legacy. '''Edd: '''It's the mission after Lorcan's death and the mystery of the warrior of the second dimension. Laura's redemption (Laura is looking at Lorcan's body at the heroes of honor museum) '''Daphne: '''Laura? '''Laura: '''Oh, hi. I'm just here to... you know. '''Daphne: '''That's fine. Hey, it's Lorcan. You know him? '''Laura: '''I was one of his greatest allies. He was a brilliant boy with a good heart. '''Daphne: '''I know. '''Laura: '''I'm sorry, Daphne. I'm sorry for what happened before. The Mystery Inc turning against each other Daphne, Velma and Edd's been kidnapped The Shadow Lords chase Laura explain everything The Shadow Lords unmasked (Laura unmaked the Shadow Lords and reveals to be Steve and Max) '''Laura: '''Steve, Max? What are you two doing here? '''Velma: '''Let me guess, revenge on the Mystery Inc? '''Max: '''For the alien incident, yeah. '''Laura: '''Stealing gold? '''Steve: '''Yes and we were gotten away if it... '''Fred: '''Weren't for you meddling kids, blah, blah, blah. '''Eddy: Don't forget the Eds. Ed: '''Hang on, have we see you boys from somewhere? '''Max: '''Wait... you're those boys from the cave where Cillian and Phibes dueled! '''Steve: '''Of course! '''Eddy: '''What are you doing here? '''Max: '''We want to give you guys an importing update about Lorcan. '''Velma: This time Lorcan is not a boy. Remember when we were in Canterlot? Daphne: '''Yes, Something's strange is going on. '''Velma: '''According to an private room, i accidentally wandered into it and i've discover the soul of a girl. '''Steve: '''That's Lorcan. '''Daphne: '''What do you mean? '''Steve: '''That soul of a girl that Celestia held captive is Lorcan. Celestia has a true nature, she pretended to be Lorcan's friend so... '''Velma: '''He could've die.... But he was a boy. '''Laura: '''Actually, he's not a boy. He's actually... well. '''Shaggy: '''What do you mean? '''Max: Laura... are you saying, he's not a boy? '''Laura: '''Yes. He has a true gender, which is... '''Steve: '''You mean... Lorcan really is... '''Laura: '''A Girl. '''Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby: '''A Girl? '''Velma: '''Of course! Cillian and Lilly didn't tell me that. '''Steve: '''We're not here to get revenge on you guys, we're here to warn you. Lorcan didn't die, he's just made the plan with his other allies and he decided to go home. Lorcan will be very proud (The police puts Steve, Max, and the Fake MPs in the police car)